grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Laufer
Martin Meisner Kelly Burkhardt Sebastien Ian Harmon Freddy Calvert Hans Tavitian Claude Frenay Constantine Breslau Quinn Reginald Laszlo Dietrich |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} The Laufer (LOW-fər; Ger. Läufer "runner"), or Resistance, is a movement of mostly Wesen who oppose the Verrat. Like the Gegengewicht, they are also opposed to the rule of the Royal Families. History The Black Hand Led by , who was some sort of weasel-like Wesen, a Serbian group of rebels known as the Black Hand was responsible for the assassination of . They used a Browning .32 ACP cartridge to kill him. This led to both World War I and the fall of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, since the Austro-Hungarians had no Grimm at their disposal at the time. World War II It's unknown when the Laufer was first founded, but the Grimms first became aware of them during the Second World War, when the Verrat infiltrated the Spanish army and monarchy during Franco's regime and began mass executions of Wesen suspected of being in the organization. Today , one of the leaders of the Laufer]] The Laufer are also hostile to the Grimms due to the latter's tendency to work as mercenaries for the Seven Royal Houses and the Verrat, under the belief that they share the same goal of enforcing order among the Wesen. The members are unaware of the fact that the Grimms and the Verrat are only allies by convenience. Many North-American Wesen consider the Laufer (and their war with the Verrat) to be a distant problem, and thus not their concern, but Laufer-cells (and Verrat-agents) have become more active in the United States. At least one cell in Portland, Oregon was running an underground railroad to help wanted Wesen escape the Verrat. It's also unknown how the Laufer is organized, but it has multiple leaders, including Ian Harmon and Tavitian. The Laufer is composed of different groups and factions that have formed alliances between each other in the face of a common enemy: the Royal Families. Fuchsbau have traditionally been members of the Resistance, although Lausenschlange and Mauzhertz are also known as well as Löwen. Humans are also known to be members. The overall composition of the Laufer is unknown. In , Sean Renard declared himself a co-belligerent of the Laufer out of necessity. Later on, in , Renard flew over to Vienna to meet up with Meisner before heading to a meeting between various faction leaders of the Laufer. Along the way, they were attacked by the Verrat at what was supposed to be a secure safe house, but they were able to escape. In , Sean and Meisner talked with Sebastien and realized that Constantine Breslau, the man who set up the safe house, compromised their location. Later, the trio met up with Claude Frenay as he finished interrogating Breslau. Later, after Breslau's execution, they began a meeting with a few other members of the Resistance. In , the meeting started after Tavitian arrived. While many Laufer members disapproved of Renard due to his heritage as a member of the Royal Families, Renard convinced them to tolerate his presence as his mixed heritage as a Royal and a Wesen meant he could understand and have access to people they never could. In addition, he pointed out that he also had a Grimm. After no one contradicted him, he decided to leave the meeting, as their location was no longer safe. In , Tavitian traveled to Portland to meet with Renard. At the meeting spot, Tavitian told Renard about a rumor that was going around about the Resistance having taken an extremely important child away from Prince Viktor, to which Renard then admitted that he had given the child to Viktor to begin with. Tavitian knew that Renard would never just leave the child with the Royals, however, and Renard disclosed that the child was with Kelly Burkhardt, the Grimm that Tavitian had previously hired to help Adalind escape from Vienna. Renard warned Tavitian that there was a mole within the Resistance, and he urged Tavitian to help him find out who it was, though he had to convince Tavitian that the mole was not him first. Tavitian then told Renard that the Resistance was going to find the child and that Renard was going to help them. In , Meisner, now working for Hadrian's Wall as well as the Laufer, managed to infiltrate the Royals, posing as a helicopter pilot. King Frederick, completely unaware of this until it was too late, was killed when Meisner threw him off his own helicopter, preventing the Royals from taking Diana back to Vienna and simultaneously achieving a major victor for the Resistance while dealing a devastating blow to the Royals. Category:Organizations